


Suga x Daichi

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Daichi discovered he was in love with Suga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga x Daichi

He felt like he could fly.   
His heart felt warm, blood pumping in his veins and he felt ecstatic.   
His body was hot to the touch and he felt as though wings could sprout out of his back and lift him higher than the clouds. 

Sugawara Koushi was holding Daichi's hand. In retrospective, it was nothing for Daichi to be thrilled about, Suga was unaware of his actions due to being sound asleep but Daichi didn't care. The mother hen was holding his hand, grip lose yet stern. Daichi had touched and even held Suga's hand before, however, those times were innocent. He supposed this act was innocent also, but it felt real. Suga's hands were soft, long fingers with callused tips due to countless tosses of his volleyball. Suga's hands felt exactly how Daichi imagined them, not that he would lie awake thinking of Suga's hands. Had he?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Daichi had always imagined the warm flush to his cheeks and the heat of his body when around Suga was because of the exercise, he was now not so sure. Looking down at the former setter, who's head lolls back and forth with the train's swaying, he finds himself studying all Suga's facial details.   
Like the mole underneath his eye and the stumps of his eyebrows.  
Daichi finds himself wishing Suga was awake so he could see the brown eyes that haunted his dreams and tell him, 'hey, you're causing a ruckus inside my stomach, stop being so cute.'

Did Daichi find Suga attractive?  
Sure, Suga has a slim figure and nice muscles and such a loving and caring personality and when he gets flustered he stampers a little and when embarrassed his nose twitches like that witch on that show-  
Daichi finds himself startled.  
When did he discover all of these small things about Suga without noticing? Was it possible he thought about Suga so much he didn't even realise he was doing it anymore?

He felt like he could fly.   
His heart felt warm, blood pumping in his veins and he felt ecstatic.  
He knows he shouldn't, but holding Suga's hand makes him feel invincible.   
He never wants Suga to let go of his hand. He wants to hold Suga close for as long as he can, preferably forever.   
With these surprising thoughts, Daichi discovers that he, although he shouldn't be, is in love with Suga.

Daichi is in love with the man holding his hand.  
Daichi is in love with the man sitting by his side, completely oblivious to the hurricane appearing.  
Daichi is in love with the man who puts his self aside to help the rest of the team.  
Daishi is in love.  
He is in love with someone caring, smart, funny, charming, silly, adorable, selfless, some-what childish and inspiring. He is in love with his best friend. Fuck.  
He feels both overwhelmed and saddened. He never thought he'd fall in love with someone and fear of never being loved back. He always thought that when he fell in love he'd be in a relationship where the words 'I love you' were bound to occur. Not sitting on a train holding the hand of a man who didn't realise he was causing heart-ache. Because Suga would never feel the same. Daichi feels so ashamed and so damn stupid that tears begin to pool in his eyes and he slams his head back into the seat a couple times in attempt to stop them from falling. It doesn't help. 

His nose begins to run and he frustratedly wipes his face with his spare hands, aware of the looks some of the passengers are giving him and he slumps down, beginning to feel disheartened.  
Daichi never thought he would be so stupid as to fall in love with someone who would never love him back.

When Sugawara wakes he discovers his stop has come and gone and Daichi looks so struck down, as though he's been punched, and he's left to wonder why he's holding Daichi's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like
> 
> Thanking you!


End file.
